Who Would Have Thought?
by Artist with a twist
Summary: The daughter of Aragorn and Arwen is wanted by Sauron simply because of her heritage. One is destined to protect her and love her like no other. *Crap summary but I promise the story is better*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so could you please tell me how I'm doing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

**Prologue **

High pitched yet musical screams pierced the calm summer air. Her voice lingered in the air for some time. Suddenly the screams stopped and were replaced by soft cries. It was over. Everyone knew it won't be long before _he_ arrived.

Her heart hit her chest violently, blood pumped in her ears and she forced herself to take deep, long breaths. Sweat dripped from her forehead and mixed with the tears that escaped her eyes.  
"She is a little beauty she is, my lady." One of the maids cooed, handing her a small bundle of pink blankets. A smile danced on her face as she gently rocked herself, stopping the child from crying. She leaned down and gently kissed the baby's pink eyelids. As she leaned back, relaxing, a small whimper escaped the child's lips and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She felt and hypnotized by the deep grey eyes the baby revealed. Those eyes. They were just like her own. Though she did have a fistful of thick chocolate hair that she must have gotten from her father. She instantly felt saddened realizing the father wasn't here. She sighed disappointed. She should have expected it, after all his heart did belong to travelling. He was a grown man; she didn't need to tell him what to do. It was his choice.  
"What will you name her, my lady?" The maid asked as she begun to clean the chambers.

The woman did have a lot of names on her mind. All of them were ancient with a powerful meaning. That is why she hesitated. She was his daughter. Her strength wouldn't be able to sum up in a name. Due to that, she also wanted her name to be original. One that hasn't ever been heard of. She then remembered the name he mentioned so much. She wasn't sure at the beginning but it definitely was unique.  
"Melody." She whispered her voice cracking slightly.  
"Arwen." A murmur came from the door way. Her head snapped towards the voice; her hopes running high.  
In the doorway a man stood dressed in a royal blue tunic that had silver linings and patterns, loose black breaches and his black worn out boots. His wavy hair sat neatly on his shoulders and his deep brown eyes shone when he glanced at the little girl in Arwen's arms. His little girl.  
"Aragorn." Arwen breathed out a bright smile making its way onto her lips. He slowly walked over to her side. He kissed her forehead gently.  
"_Melamin._" If it was possible her smile widened. The baby let out a happy giggle ruining the moment between the two lovers.  
Aragorn turned his attention to her and smiled softly seeing her for the first time. They might be out of wedlock but he wouldn't give up his little girl for anything.  
"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Hesitantly he nodded. Arwen moved on the bed enough to make space for Aragorn to sit. When he did, she delicately handed over the girl. Aragorn caressed her cheeks and trailed down to her hands. Her hands were so small and it made her look even more fragile than she already was. The girl slowly reached over and grabbed her father's finger, the one that had been tracing her cheeks and smiled a toothless smile. A small hot drop ran down his toned cheek. This was the first time he shed a tear since he was a little boy. It was worth it though. He was a father now. Only Melody and Arwen mattered. His heart belonged to them.

Summer – 9th June  
The birth of Melody Aleera Valerie Undomiel  
Daughter of Arwen and Aragorn. Princess of Rivendell and Gondor.

Years passed on and Melody grew up to be just like her father. Even though she was only seven years old. She always wore a smile on her face and even managed to get her grandfather share a few small ones.  
Though she missed her father terribly, he still travelled and came to Rivendell every year or so. It was because he thought that way he would keep her safe. The dark lord may have been gone for three thousand years but Aragorn knew he was still out there; and him being who he is, he would only put Melody in danger.

"Mummy, it hurts." Melody croaked out. Small beads of sweat covered her forehead and her chocolate locks stuck to her deathly pale face. Pains ran throughout her body every now and then making her flinch and whimper. Arwen stayed with her dabbing her forehead with a cold and wet cloth. She had no idea what to do. Elves –even half elves- were not supposed to get sick. Her father didn't so why did Melody? She was worried. Last time she saw someone in this condition was her mother; she died some time later. She didn't want that to happen to Melody. She was her little girl. She didn't know what she would do if she passed away.  
"Shhh, I know honey, everything will soon be alright." The truth was, she was convincing herself more than Melody.  
"Arwen." A deep murmur came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and stared at her father with tears in her grey eyes.  
"What is wrong with her father?" She asked.  
Though he didn't have time to answer. Screams began to leave her lips as her bones made a satisfying crunch.  
"Arwen, step out of the room. NOW! You have to trust me!" Arwen stood her ground but didn't last long when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her out of the room. The door slammed shut yet you could still hear the screams very clearly.  
"Arwen calm down. She will be alright. Your father will help her." Arwen stilled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't even realize she was struggling until now. She turned and cried into his tunic, holding on tightly. Her grip tightened every time a scream echoed in the walls.

Her nails soon began to dig into her palm and drew small amounts of blood. Her sobbing stopped but silent tears still dropped down her cheeks.  
"Arwen?" She looked up meeting deep brown eyes. That was when she realized the screams stopped. She quickly pulled away and walked into the room. Her eyes immediately found her father sitting at the edge of the bed, beside Melody who seemed to be sleeping.  
"Is she alright?" Arwen asked lying beside her daughter and began to stroke her damp hair.  
"She is fine, she needs rest."  
"What happened to her?" Her father stared at her with a troubled expression.  
"Arwen she received a gift." His voice was filled with grief as he stared at his granddaughter.  
"I though you get them when you are born?" Arwen asked confused.  
"Arwen, that is not of importance at this moment. She has received a gift of healing."  
"What?" Aragorn asked stepping into the room.  
"For now she only has healing, I do not know what else she might possess. Arwen we have got to protect her. She will be wanted by Sauron." Elrond explained slowly with a solemn expression on his face. More tears welled in her eyes and she held her daughter tighter.  
"This is all my fault." Aragorn muttered. Two heads snapped towards his direction.  
"Aragorn this is not your fault." Arwen said trying to comfort him.  
"How is it not? Because of my blood, Sauron will now be after my daughter!" He whisper yelled as not to wake Melody.  
"Sauron was destroyed, Aragorn. Besides how will he find out?" That did it. She was right. But worry and guilt still remained. Sauron has spies and even though he may be gone now, he is still somewhere out there. They will just have to keep Melody in Rivendell at all costs.  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Arwen smiled and kissed her daughter's head. She won't let anyone touch her little girl.

But Sauron was getting back to power. None of them knew that. His armies slowly started to prepare, fixing the Great Eye and sending attacks on Minas Tirith. One thing they are right about is that Sauron has no idea about Melody yet we all know that he will find out sooner or later.

Another thing. There is only one person who will be able to protect Melody. The one who will show her love, help her make her decisions and help her through her problems in her life. A certain Elf of Mirkwood will be the one.


	2. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

**Chapter One**

Thirteen years passed since Melody has gained her gift. Thirteen years since they knew Sauron will want her. Those thirteen years passed in peace. In thirteen years she grew into a young beautiful Elleth. She had to the small of her back long wavy chocolate hair, heart shaped face, big stormy grey innocent eyes surrounded by long and thick black eyelashes; full rose-like lips, fairly tall with pale complexion and curves.  
She looked like Aragorn with Arwen's eyes.

She acted a lot like her parents. She was sweet, wise, sarcastic, brave and had courage, hope and strength. She also amazed everyone with her great patience and loyalty. Even though she had patience she had a short temper. It mostly comes out when someone is disrespected or when people tell her what to do. For first impression she might seem mature for her age but she still has the heart of child. What did amaze everyone was that she was daring and grew up practicing with swords and daggers. Her mother disapproved slightly but was amused whenever she tried to sneak out and came back covered in mud with some bruises. She could melt anyone with her smile due to that it was hard not to like her. At first sight she wouldn't look like she would hate someone but she did. Though it wouldn't really count as everyone thought of Sauron to be evil and hated by everyone except by the orcs.

From the first look it would seem like she had everything and anything she wanted. And more than once she tried to explain that she doesn't. She wanted to be able to explore Middle Earth. She wanted her family to finally be whole. She wanted to be loved by someone who loved everything about her, not only her looks. But all of that is just a wish, a dream. Right? None of that can happen until Sauron is destroyed…and let's face it. No one has the guts to do it.

A ray of golden sunlight streamed through the crystal windows and shone brightly on a young girl's face. Murmuring curses in Elvish, she lazily rolled over before opening her eye lids revealing calm stormy grey eyes which belonged to no other than Melody Undomiel. She slowly sat up looking around her room, it was quiet simple really. She had baby blue walls, cream carpet, a big detailed with gold pattern crystal full length mirror that reflected her perfectly as she looked around her room and a dark patterned wardrobe all the way from Mirkwood. Of course can't forget the balcony with silk see through curtains and a view of the whole Rivendell. The curtains flapped softly as the smell of woods filled Melody's room thorough the open balcony crystal clear door. Melody suddenly jumped out of her bed her mind swirling with happiness as she remembered that not only her mother is coming back but so is her father. Just like every other two years. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out a random dress which was dark navy blue with red lining and scruffy loose white sleeves. She quickly put on her black flats and brushed through her long thick brown hair putting it into a bun with some loose strands caressing her face.  
"Princess Melody." The door opened and in the doorway stood Meredith, one of the maids of Rivendell. Meredith was a young girl about 16 and was very pretty. Her raven black hair was tied in a high ponytail and her shining grey eyes swirled with storms. She was a sweet girl but her shyness always got in the way of makings friends. Not like it was proper to be friends with a Princess anyway.  
"Your mother has requested for you to join her in the healing room." Melody nodded grinning at the young maid.  
"Thank you Meredith." Meredith smiled back and bowed before walking out, closing the door soundlessly after her. Melody sighed and put on her tiara, she really hated that thing. She didn't believe in status no matter how much her grandfather disapproved of it. She walked down the familiar gold corridors stopping at a chestnut color swirled patterned door. She turned the gold knob entering a medium sized room, inside her mother, grandfather and Gandalf the Grey were waiting all looking worried. Melody looked at the bed which was occupied by a small hobbit with pale eyes gasping for breath. Melody quickly walked over to him looking at the black wound, losing her smile instantly.  
"What happened?" Asked Melody looking at her mother.  
"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade. We tried to heal him but he's too far."  
"What's his name?"  
"Frodo." Melody nodded and placed her soft, smooth hand gently on the hobbit's sweaty forehead closing her eyes.  
_"(Frodo come back to the light. The blade's power has been broken. Come back to the light.)"_A bright light shone from Melody's hand making Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen look away. Melody kept her eyes closed and very slowly she guided her pale hand to hold his shoulder tightly, while murmuring under her breath. Frodo began to squirm around and yelling to get away, feeling the fire in his shoulder burning his blood. He tried to desperately get out of her grip but she pinned his shoulder down, her words coming out faster in a hurry, sounding like a big jumble of words. His scream finally echoed throughout the room as she let go, a mare scar left in a place of the wound. Melody slowly got up and smiled faintly at her family before hitting the ground, darkness over taking her vision.

"Is she going to be alright?" A voice called out. She stirred lightly before gripping the soft sheets beneath her which confused her to no ends, the last thing she remembered was hitting the ground after she assisted in healing one of the hobbits. Frodo! Bright light punched her eyes as her eyelids fluttered open, groaning lightly she sat up and only then she realized she was on a small couch beside the bed Frodo was occupying.  
"What happened?" She asked, her thoughts all over the place as she looked at three worried faces. Her mother looked slightly relieved when Melody opened her eyes as Elrond and Gandalf relaxed completely.  
"You used a lot of your energy and power to heal Frodo and, by the looks of it, your body could not handle it very well. Nevertheless, I am very proud of you Melody; Frodo's wound is now a mere scar, however you should learn not to push your limits." Melody smiled tightly at Elrond as she got up from the small couch, taking a small glance outside in the process.  
"Is father here yet?" She asked ignoring her grandfather's protests. Arwen gave smirked at her daughter before replying.  
"He will arrive shortly, why don't you go to the front courtyard and wait for him?" She didn't even give it a second though before she rushed out to the door calling out apologies to the maid she bumped into.

When Melody did come into the yard a bunch of elflings pulled her into a game which was she more than happy to take part in. She reached out her arms and tried to follow the laughter and calls they made towards her as a blindfold cut off her eyesight. Horse hooves sound tapped at her eardrums but ignored it and continued to blindly wander around in circles, her laughter mixing with others. Finally she reached out and touched someone's face when she realized the person was taller than her, quickly she took of her blindfold and met his amused gaze.  
"Father!" She reached around his waist crushing him in a hug not caring how he smelled or looked like.  
"I missed you too Ellie." A soft smiled reached her face when in addition he kissed her head before pulling away; no one has been allowed to call her Ellie except for her father. It was not only that he came up with it but also because it was something just for him.  
"Mother is in the healing room." Melody said pointedly staring at him. Aragorn grinned and kissed her head once more before muttering.  
"I promise we'll catch up later." She smiled and pushed him towards the entrance to the house of Elrond.  
"I know, now go." Melody then turned to the elflings who wore innocent looks.  
"Who's next?"


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

**Chapter Two**

The gentle sinning of the birds broke the darkness that kept lingering in him. A stray sunlight hit his eyelids making them flutter open showing not the milky white he had a few days ago but deep blue irises.  
"Where am I?" He managed to utter out.  
"You are in the House of Elrond and it's ten o'clock in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know." An elderly voice answered. He turned his head to the side and sat up wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder that ran through.  
"Gandalf!" He said surprised at the sight of the old wizard sitting in a rocking chair, guarding over him while smoking his morning pipe. A gentle smile lifted on his wrinkled features however it did not reach his wise grey eyes.  
"Yes I am here-" He said quietly in comfort and drew on his pipe." – and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you my dear hobbit." He shook his head, guilt overwhelming his heart. Once again, Frodo clutched his left breast, his face scrunched up in pain.  
"What happened Gandalf?" Frodo asked after a moment of silence earning a quizzical look from the elder wizard.  
"Why didn't you meet us?" He added catching onto the look sent his direction. Gandalf's eyes glazed over as he stared ahead of him into a distance.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Frodo. I was delayed." He replied sighing. Frodo kept staring at him not understanding what he meant.  
"Gandalf? What is it?" He questioned cautiously after receiving no further words from him, almost as if memories were replaying right before his eyes.  
"Hmm? Nothing Frodo." He shook his head unconvincingly. He opened his mouth as if to push it further but the door burst open and in ran another hobbit who was quite plump with short flaming hair.  
"Frodo!" He shouted breathing in relief and taking his friend's hand in his own.  
"Sam!"  
"Bless you, you're awake!" Frodo laughed at his excitement but he could not help but feel grateful to have someone to love him as much as Sam.  
"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf said amused. Sam blushed but he did not care and kept on rambling.  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?"  
"By the skills of Princess Melody, you're beginning to mend." A young woman stepped out cutting off his air supply. Her dark brown locks fell down her back softly, a tiara decorating her head that had a pale blue pearl in the middle of the twisted details. A blood red gown clung onto her figure that brought out the pale color on her cheeks. She had a heart shaped face and big deep stormy grey eyes that showed nothing but kindness and compassion.  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." She greeted her voice like angels sinning. Were all elves like that? Because if they were he would definitely love the time he will spend here.

Melody hurried down to the entrance to greet the arrivals to Rivendell. She got there just in time to see a handful of men ride in with white detailed silver trees as their heirloom. The man who seemed to be the leader stopped, swerving slightly the white mare he mounted overlooking at the view of the lit up city in front of him.  
"Lord Boromir, it is a great pleasure to meet you." She chimed in making his gaze snap to her. Something sparked in his hazel eyes but it was gone before any identification would appear. A large grin made its way onto his face as he dismounted taking her hand in his and gently kissing the back of her hand.  
"Likewise my lady." He replied straightening up. Melody politely waved to the stable boys to take away the horses that stood on the sidelines.  
"Lord Elrond would welcome all of you personally but he cannot due to the very important meeting that is happening right now. However he told me that all of you should make yourself as comfortable as you can. Someone will be sent for you when the council will begin, until then you are free to do whatever you like." She addressed not only Boromir but also the men that stood behind him, eyes empty of emotion. After they left she greeted the dwarves that came not a long time after. Melody repeated the lines, feeling sick of the duty she had as a royal woman. She was glad when the last bunch rode in gracefully their long hair resting on their shoulders neatly. She however was surprised at the sight of their leader. He dismounted a relaxed look on his face as he took a look over at his second home.  
"Prince Legolas." She said timidly. He turned his body fully towards her, confusion filling his warm orbs.  
"I am truly sorry but have we met before?" The question left her amused as she answered mischievously.  
"Am I really not worth remembering, pretty boy?" Legolas didn't blink once when he realized who stood in front of him. Little Melody? The last time he saw her she was a chubby eleven year old who was pestering her father about fighting techniques. Now she was here, a woman, not the little girl who would jump in his arms and ask him to read adventure stories to her before she went to sleep.  
"Mel?" She waved her fingers at him in a sarcastic greeting. Within the second she found herself in his arms with her arms attaching themselves automatically to his tunic.  
"I missed you." He mumbled, threading his fingers through her wavy locks.  
"I missed you too." She returned, her voice muffled by his chest. The gesture send electricity through his body, a feeling a warmth of love and safety rushing through his veins.  
"We have a long talk ahead of us."

They walked along the weary emerald gardens, their laughs echoing throughout Rivendell making the natives smile in hope at the young elves. It was a beacon of hope for them, seeing the jewel of Rivendell smile. It felt like the evil times have never ceased upon Middle Earth. It reminded them of their times as young elflings, lighting up hope for the Middle Earth to be right again.

She smiled wishfully as she closely listened to all the stories of the adventures that Legolas has experienced. There was no use in lying, she was jealous. Melody never had the chance or the choice to travel around idle- Earth. She held passion for travelling mostly because of her father; Aragorn. He, himself loved to be a free spirit so he came back every two years to visit his daughter seeing as nothing could take away his heart from it. Melody wished she could be like him mostly because she was treated like a porcelain doll about to break ever since birth and was expected to act like the elven society saw appropriate. But she was tired of it. She didn't want an arranged marriage or being told what to do or being stuck in a castle or keep getting suffocated by maids.  
"Melody are you alright?" She turned to look at him, her glazed look clearing.  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She questioned back, her voice empty of any negative emotion. Legolas stooped her from walking any further by gently grabbing her right upper arm.  
"Melody, this isn't the time to say what is expected of you. Tell me what is wrong." His voice was soft but commanding, the voice of a true King.  
"It does not matter. It's rather childish really." He frowned as she gave him a tight smile. He didn't want her to feel like she needed to lock away her emotions while being with him. A quiet sound reached his ears and they twitched slightly making Melody laugh slightly, bringing a real smile to her face. She gently brushed her fingertips against the tip of his ear, noticing the way he shivered as she did so.  
"My Lady, the council is about to begin and Lord Elrond requests your presence." Melody smiled thankfully at the maid and quickly slid out of Legolas's grasp before following the maid, leaving him wondering and concerned.

Melody sat next to her father in a circle that was filled with representatives of Middle Earth: Elves, Dwarves and Men. She looked around in wonder and sent a comforting smile towards Frodo who sat on the other end of the circle next to Gandalf. Elrond rose from his seat to greet his guests.  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." An invisible veil of silence covered the area as Lord Elrond studied each creature individually. Finally his eyes reached Frodo.  
"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond gestured to the stone pillith behind him as he slightly stepped aside. Frodo hesitated for a spare second before he silently walked over to the pillith and very slowly and carefully put the ring down in the middle of the stone.  
"So it's true." A deep murmur came from Boromir as he covered his mouth and stared intently at the small golden object before him. Frodo, however, has not paid no mind to it and sat back down, closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he felt the weight of his shoulder being lifted. Boromir in return, stood to his feet speaking quietly but loud enough to reach everyone's ears.  
"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found-" With each word he took a step towards the ring. Gandalf and Elrond subtly shared concerned looks when Boromir began to reach for the ring.  
"-Isildur's bane." The concerned expression faded when Elrond jumped to his feet shouting fiercely.  
"Boromir!" The sky darkened and Gandalf began to speak in the Black Speech making Boromir jump back in fright. Melody gripped her seat tightly and closed her eyes feeling a sharp torturous pain rise in her body. Suddenly the Speech has halted and the sun has forced its way out of the clouds once more. Boromir sat down, the only expression on his face was the blanched color that appeared on his cheeks.  
"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond burst out horrified and angered by Gandalf's actions.  
"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf returned to his seat a grim expression on his face when his eyes landed on Boromir who stood up once more addressing all the people that sat around him.  
"Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the _blood _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."  
"You cannot weild it!" Aragorn intervened.  
"None of us can." Melody said softly just as Boromir turned to face them.  
"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn raised his voice trying to get the point through this man's thick skull.  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir questioned scathingly. Aragorn's posture falter at that. However he did not had to answer because Legolas suddenly stood up, ready to defend his friend.  
"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas calmly spat out. Boromir turned to face Aragorn, looking him straight in the eye.  
"This…is Isildur's heir?" He asked. His voice clearly showing the utter amusement and disbelief behind it.  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said, his anger getting the best of him. Aragorn held his hand up and spoke calmly to Legolas.  
"_Havo dad_, Legolas." He glared at Boromir once more before he followed the order, astonished on how Aragorn had not felt offended.  
"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir finalized and sat back in his seat, staring at Aragorn with strong distaste. Melody glared right back and gritted her teeth. What an ignorant imbecil!  
"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf put in before Elrond stood up, his long red robes following.  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Boromir looked down in despair.  
"What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked as he stood up and raised his axe, earning exchanged looks of worry between Gandalf and Elrond. He brought his axe down on the ring and was thrown back. Melody gasped and reached to hold her lower back, feeling as if hot lava was being poured on her old wound.  
"Melody?" Aragorn asked as he placed his hands on her cheeks looking into her eyes. A small tear ran down her pale cheek.  
"It's as if he doesn't want me to forget." She whispered. Aragorn helped her sit up straight looking regretful. They both turned their attention to where Gimli's axe blade lay in pieces on the ground as the ring remained unharmed.  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this." Elrond said gravely. They sat in silence before Boromir began to open his mouth once again, a scare tale flowing out.  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said full of determination.  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli asked disgusted.  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Of course that idiot just had to join in!  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli insulted as he shouted loudly. The elves shot up to defend Legolas as men and dwarves did the same.  
"Never trust an elf!" Gimli added. Melody sighed as they began arguing, Gandalf losing his marbles as he began to argue as well. Elrond stepped back, his feature showing irritation. Frodo stared long at the ring before he burst out.  
"I will take it!" Not a breath was spared on him and he looked around helplessly before his eyes landed on Melody, almost pleading. She groaned in defeat and stood to her feet.  
"NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Melody who stood there with crossed arms.  
"Before I let Frodo speak let me tell you one thing. You better stop being so ignorant to those labeled below us as I can guarantee that he holds more bravery and loyalty than some of you and will end up being the savior of Middle-Earth. Now, keep your tongue behind your teeth and listen." She hissed, eyes burning with fury that has almost touched Sauron's. The ones who say that a woman's wrath is deadlier than any other was more than right. All eyes turned to Frodo and he suddenly began to


End file.
